If you can't hang
by RachaelBabes
Summary: Limits will be pushed. Breaking points will be reached.


"DAMMIT RAY! We're going to be late!" shouted Emily from across the house.

In rage, I screamed back at Em.

"STOP FUCKING RUSHING ME! I'LL BE DOWN WHEN I CAN!"

Murmuring to myself, I blotted my face with one more dab of powder and hastily applied my lipstick. Hoping I looked presentable, the process of gathering my things began. As of then, my locks were burnt to a crisp, muddy beige. My eyes were a green shade. Proudly, I normally stand at 5'8", but with the heels I was wearing, I was about 6 feet tall. Bedazzled at the top, my gown consisted of purple patterned paisley silk that grazed the floor. Totally, a span of 5 hours was spent trying myself ready for that night- two hours for hair, one for makeup, and two for the dress and shoes. For the speech I had written to present to the sponsors tonight, it took 4 hours of my day just to perfect it. Popping a few different pain killers in my mouth for the hell of it, I left the comfort of my bedroom. I was in an awful mood. As I walked down the hallway, the tedious, incessant clicking of em's heels echoed.

Glancing at her after rounding the corner, I did a double take. She looked flawless. Within two seconds, my lust for her skyrocketed. Resembling rich, dark silk, her waves of hair flowed down just below her shoulders, with her eyes light, rich amber rings so vibrant they sparkled.  
Dressed in a sexy, above knee length one shoulder black dress accented with lace, she waited anxiously for me to descend the staircase.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming, darling?"

Annoyingly, I smirked yet at her and walked down the stairs.  
Pissed off, Em snatched the keys and went outside.

In the car, we rode in dead silence. When I reached to turn on the radio, Em smacked me on the wrist.

"Uhm, OWW! What the hell was that for?"  
"For turning on the radio instead of talking to me. Now, how many people are going to be there? You know I abhor large crowds."  
"Just a few darling. It shouldn't be like the last."  
"Fine."

We sat in unusual silence the rest of the car ride. Pondering about why Em wasn't talking, we pulled up to the parking lot. Upon our arrival, paparazzi swarmed our car like always.  
I opened the door and flashed everyone a quick grin. Calmly, I stepped over to Em's car door and pulled the lever. Shyly and sheepishly, she stepped out of the car. Putting my arm around her waist, we walked up the steps to the mass of fans held back by few barriers. Sure enough, the guys were standing there looking pissed waiting for us- Reid, Jordan, and Logan.

When we started our "band", or whatever we called it, back in high school, none of us imagined the immediate success we achieved in such little time.  
Until my junior year, I didn't choose to take part in anything that dealt with singing or acting.  
Being pressured to try out for my high school's spring matinee, I ended up gaining the lead.  
Following the play, Reid begged me to join the band claiming that they needed a lead singer. After long periods of thinking, I accepted his order.

"PLEASE RACHAEL. PLEASEEEEE." "No." "PLEASEEE WE NEED YOU." "No." "PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEE?"  
"Fine." "REALLY? YUSS!"

Things soared from then on.

Jordan ended up scoring us a major record deal 2 years later with his uncle, a producer at Rouge records. Shortly after we gained the record deal, Logan and I became extremely close. In the beginning, we were already overly attached, always playfully teasing each other. Our faces consumed magazine after magazine. In the end, I was a fool. In his hands, he grasped my heart and brutally mutilated it like a serial killer. He cheated on and then left me for Brittany, the most annoying bitch in the universe.  
When that happened, I went onto a downward spiral. I was at rock bottom when, suddenly, I realized something. I loved my friend, Em.  
Being the only one that was there for me, I clung to her. After little thought, I told her I loved her, and she felt the same. From that point on, We've been together. She's my everything- and I love her more than all the stars in the sky, how could I not? Soon after logan left brittany, the dick-head ended up asking for me back after he'd used the bitch up.

"Rachael, I still really love you.. I always have, I don't know what i was thinking.. I think we should give us another try.. We could go grab lunch right now if you'd like?" "Logan, do you honestly think that I would say yes? I'm in a relationship! If you wanted me, you could have has me and not cheated! You did this to yourself! Go get brittany back if you want another whore! Because I'm not your girl, or should I say whore." "You know what? Fine! Go to hell! Go cut yourself like you always do!"

We were never close again.  
Although, we put our differences, however different they really may be, aside for the group's sake. To sum out little group up, I am the lead vocalist- or the face, so to speak, Reid is the guitarist, with Logan on bass guitar and Jordan on the drums. Pridefully, we hold are title as one of the top bands in the USA and globally. For four years, we've succeeded in out profession winning numerous grammies and topping the billboard charts in the top ten.  
Dubbed the name "Unforgettable Assumption" after a joke, it stuck. Starting as a rock & metal band, we've ventured to more things mixed with our songs such as alternative, electro, etc. Sadly, some of the lyrics in songs are completely pointless an contain no meaning other than "banging sluts" "smokin' weed" and "getting drunk". Thanks Logan.  
On the other hand, our fans seem to adore it.

The screaming and shrieks of the fans returned me from my distant thoughts. I glanced over to see Logan kissing his new weekly whore for the cameras- he is one of the biggest dicks I've ever met!  
Remaining a man-slut, He goes through girls as fast as a crowd of little kids with a pile of candy. He disgusts me. Standing at 6'1" with shiny, pale blonde hair that sits atop his head, he smirks at every girl he lays eyes on. Coincidentally, our eyes match in perfect alignment- unlike mine and Em's. In my opinion, it's interesting to observe how he walks, it closely resembles a penguin. His ass moves awkwardly when he moves, it's just so big. Spoiled, He spends way too much time everyday golfing and not enough with the band. Consisting of golfing, partying, and banging sluts, his daily schedule persisted to be a mess. The typical slacker- he lets us do all the work and takes the credit.

Matured, Reid and Jordan are nothing like him. Being two years older than I, Jordan is married to Jessica with a new born baby named Emma. With top of ear length luscious reddish chocolate hair, he stands at a tall 6'4". In high school, everybody wanted to be him or be his girlfriend. Unsurprisingly, his body seems like something chiseled by an ancient Greek god. Point being, he's dangerously handsome with a golden tan and piercing pale sea blue eyes. Reid is a completely different story. He's a bit shorter at 5'11", but he's still a catch. Gorgeously, he pulls off the grungy look with ginger blonde hair, grassy green ringlets around his pupils, and pale-ish skin. Also, he is two years older with a newly engaged fiancée, Tatiana. Tatiana & I have been best friends for about 18 years.

I continued to sign autographs for a couple more minutes until I decided to walk into the building. Packed wall to wall with people, Em despised existence instantly.

Living the theory of "Opposites attract", Emily and I are truly opposites. Exceedingly impatient, pushy, and impulsive describes me perfectly. In middle school, I was the queer shy girl who everyone teased. Because I switched schools in 8th grade, I came out of my depression and became who I am today- a successful singer with multiple albums that have gone double platinum.

Adoring what I do everyday, I give it my all. As frightening as it may seem, I've created a sick addiction to the spotlight. For Emily, I make an exception and live in the way that she's most comfortable with. Being the anti-social hermit type, she prefers a calm life, which I try my best to give her. We live in a normal, modest house in San Diego, California, while trying not to be showy with all our money. Emily is an elementary school teacher, and by degree, I'm a certified anesthesiologist. I've never been able to work in my profession.  
Performing as one of the best elementary school teachers in the state, she works her job five days a week with all her energy.

Attempting to prance around the room, we barely moved a few inches in a minute with as many people as there were. Previously planned, I had to give a speech later that night- it's a gala to support anti-bullying and self harm. Since I'm one of the biggest celebrities that had a dark past and made it through successfully, I'm a top role model for the cause. The speech was broadcasted on live national T.V.  
Now, I find it crazily funny that I was was raised in a loving home and went to Christian private schools and still was still severely bullied for my quirkiness. Glancing at my watch, I saw that I had about an hour till speech time. At the perfect moment, I went over to the table with all the refreshments to get a quick drink then and walk back over to em, finding Logan talking to her. Hissing in a sense, I snarled at him yet politely asked,"What brings you over here to talk, Logan?" Smirking, he replied,"Oh, I just thought I'd pay my favorite band member and her stunning girlfriend a visit. May I say Emily, you are looking rather flawless tonight." He reached over and kissed Emily right on the cheek. While feeling a sudden rage burning inside my stomach, my mind started to race.. I hate him more than ever. He broke my heart, and now this? He's insane. He can't do this to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him flash a smug look, turn, and walk away before I could object. Raging, my pale face burned scarlet with anger while Emily stood there stunned, yet flattered. I took a quick swig of my wine and stormed off. Caused by the Logan incident, I felt sickly after getting angry so quickly, so I headed over to the restroom to cool off.

Starting to splash water on my face, I looked up in the mirror and immediately thought,"Wow, I look like shit." As I was leaving the bathroom, a familiar high pitched voice exclaimed, "OH. MY. GOD. RACHAEL! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" It was the person I most dreaded seeing- Brittany.  
Desperately trying to be polite, I mustered up enough energy to say, "Hello Brittany, it's a pleasure to see you too." Until I cut the conversation short, I unwillingly chatted with her for a moment. Frazzled and wondering why Brittany was there in the first place, I dried my face off and walked out.

On my way back, I ran into the guys and had to pose for more pictures. The interviewer wanted a quote about my support for the cause. "After seeing, hearing, and living all the things people through, you either come out a winner you die trying. You learn to live day by day, holding that one last breath of hope. We want to help and be that hope. To throw the rope down the well to hell and lift them out." After that quick interview, I was feeling better, so I made my way to the table for another drink. While I stood there looking over the room, I started to wonder how I'd be changed if things had gone differently for me. Then, I decided I wanted to say a little something to Logan, but he was nowhere in sight. At about that time, Unforgettable Assumption was announced. "Now, we will hear from Unforgettable Assumption! Welcome, it is a true honor to have the you here tonight!" I climbed the few steps up to stage. Slowly and unsteadily strutted over to the podium with the guys behind me. The lights were so bright and they blinded me. Because of my shoes, I wobbled a bit as I stood, but started to recite my speech that I knew like the back of my hand.  
"Welcome and thank you for coming fellow supporters.." I managed to spit the first few words out until I was struck with something in the chest. Falling to the floor, I watched blood trickle out from the trench right below my heart. From the back of the room, a loud pop echoed throughout the room. Cameras began flashing while people shrieked. Fading to black, I was seeing stars, and I felt myself falling. I could see an expression of horror on everyone's face. Hearing static, everything slowly faded away.


End file.
